The Boy's Letter songfic
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Yoochun menyatakan perasaannya pada Junsu lewat lagu? SUMPAH SUMMARY HANCUR. Birthday fic for Kim Junsu. Balesan review Goodbye dan If Yunjae version di dalam. Mind to R&R?


Title : The Boy's Letter  
>Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer : Anggota JYJ milik pribadi dan Tuhan, JYJ milik CJes Entertaiment  
>Lagu 'the boy's letter' milik JYJ, CJes Entertaiment, dan pembuatnya.<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, alur yang amat kecepetan, dll

/There is a girl that only knows me  
>Who is like a star, always in place, that shines on me<br>To me who is selfish and foolish-  
>She says thank you, I love you- so I shed tears<br>Now I will become your sky so you can brilliantly shine /

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang sedang berjalan dengan ceria ke arahnya.

'Dasar Junsu. Selalu mendatangiku. Seolah tak punya teman lain saja. Namun Ia baik, seperti bintang terang bagiku yang egois dan bodoh ini.', pikirnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Junsu telah berada di depannya saat ini.

"Hei! Melamun terus, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?", ucap Junsu sambil menggeplak dahi Yoochun yang bisa dibilang lebar itu. Yoochun mengelus dahinya yang baru saja terkena geplakan nista dari Junsu.

"Aissh, kenapa kau harus memukul kepalaku sih! Dahiku ini aset terbesarku tahu!", protesnya. Junsu hanya tersenyum.

"Apa sih bagusnya jidat lebar seperti itu? Ah sudahlah, ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu, mau tidak?", balasnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang berisi kimbap buatannya sendiri. Yoochun mengambilnya dari tangan Junsu.

"Gomawo. Eh, makan di taman belakang, yuk!", ajak Yoochun sambil menyeret Junsu menuju taman yang terletak di bagian belakang sekolahnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu kini tengah memakan dua kotak kimbap bikinan Junsu. Mendadak Junsu mengecup sekilas pipi Yoochun dan berucap, "Saranghae. Gomawo atas ciumannya.". Dan berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang berwajah syok.

Yoochun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia membuka pintunya, namun hanya keheningan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya di bagian kiri belakang rumah itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Ia menghela napas. Orang tuanya memang tak pernah di rumah, selama ini bukti kehadiran mereka hanyalah sejumlah uang yang ditransfer ke akun banknya tiap bulan. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian di taman tadi. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyentuh daerah pipinya yang dikecup lembut oleh Junsu tadi. Ternyata masih ada orang yang menyayanginya. Setidaknya satu orang lebih baik dari tak ada. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir halus di pipinya. Ia mengusapnya perlahan.

Yah, seorang pria pun menginginkan kasih sayang, bukan?

Sejak saat itu Yoochun bertekad untuk menjadi 'langit' bagi Junsu agar Ia bisa 'bersinar terang', seperti bintang dan langit malam. Karena Junsu pulalah orang pertama yang memberinya kasih sayang.

/Will you love with me forever?  
>On this path alone, I can't see anything<br>I can't live without you  
>You are the only light to me

Yoochun kembali berpetualang dalam pikirannya. Tentang Junsu. Bukankah orang bilang cinta itu tak selalu ada selamanya? Apa Junsu akan selalu mencintainya, yang egois dan bodoh ini? Namun Yoochun sadar, Ia tak mampu hidup tanpa Junsu, di hidupnya yang tak pernah diberi kasih sayang ini, karena Junsu lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyayanginya -menurut anggapan Yoochun-.

\(=/^/=)/

/I, who only knows you, am here  
>I was a boy who was too coward to say I love you<br>Whether you laughed or cried, I didn't know  
>And I only made you wait- I hated myself for that<br>I hated the tears that were shed- I won't hurt you anymore/

Junsu menghampiri Yoochun seperti biasa - namun kali ini dengan wajah yang tak biasa. Wajahnya nampak gugup. Ia mendatangi Yoochun dengan perlahan. Ingin sekali Yoochun menjawab pengakuan Junsu padanya kemarin - bahwa Junsu menyukai Yoochun, dengan respon positif. Yoochun kembali mengajak Junsu ke taman kemarin dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana.

"I-ini, aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi.", ucapnya gugup. Yoochun pun menerimanya dengan tak kalah gugup. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Yoochun tak kunjung keluar, malah tergantikan dengan kata "Gomawo. Makanlah, sepuluh menit lagi kita masuk kelas.", yang diucapkannya setelah sepuluh menit mereka terdiam, menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Wajah Junsu mendadak semakin keruh, namun Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Nee. Kau juga.", ucapnya sambil membuka kotak makannya. Melihat hal itu, rasanya Yoochun ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

'Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku, sih? Aku bahkan tak tahu kau senang atau sedih jika aku seperti ini. Selalu membuatmu menunggu - hal yang kubenci dari diriku sendiri.', pikir Yoochun. Mendadak bahu Junsu bergetar, tanda bahwa Ia menangis. Yoochun terkejut dan segera merangkul tubuh Junsu.

"Uljima, Su-ie. Aku tak suka jika kau menangis.", ucapnya, berusaha menenangkan Junsu yang menurut tebakannya menangis karenanya. Ia selalu membenci tiap tetes air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Junsu, dan Ia bertekad untuk tak menyakitinya lagi, jika Ia menjadi namjachingunya nanti.

/Will you love with me forever?  
>On this path alone, I can't see anything<br>I can't live without you  
>You are the only light to me

'Akankah kau mencintaiku selamanya nanti, Su-ie? Jika bagiku, ya. Karena di hidup ini, aku tak bisa apa-apa jika sendirian. Ya, aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Hanya kaulah terang dalam hidupku.', pikirnya sambil tetap memeluk Junsu yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

\(=/^/=)/

/When the hands of the sky and light face one another  
>I will send this letter for you

Yoochun menatap selembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah bertekad, esok siang Ia akan menjawab pernyataan Junsu - bahwa Ia menyukainya.

/Will you stay at this place with me?  
>In this coldness that is like the darkness<br>Let us trust each other's warmth and become like the hot sun  
>Let's become an unforgettable song of the sky<br>So that even when we close our eyes and reminisce  
>We will not be exhausted anymore<br>Love me, protect me- I thank you so much  
>I will become your sky now

Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan mulai menulis.

_Maukah kau selalu berada di sisiku?_  
><em>Di tempat yang dingin dan gelap, seperti hatiku.<em>  
><em>Maukah kau menghangatkanku dan dihangatkan olehku, agar kita bisa menjadi matahari, yang selalu memberi kehangatan bagi siapapun yang ada di dekatnya?<em>  
><em>Maukah kau, bersamaku, menjadi lagu yang tak akan terlupakan?<em>  
><em>Sehingga, ketika kita menutup mata dan mengenang kisah kita<em>  
><em>Kita tak akan terluka oleh kenangan itu.<em>  
><em>Kau telah mencintai dan melindungiku selama ini, aku sangat berterima kasih.<em>  
><em>Kini, biarkanlah aku menjadi langitmu.<em>

Ia membaca tulisannya sekali lagi dan tersenyum puas. Sekarang tinggal menemukan nada yang pas, lalu Ia bisa menggenapi isi tulisannya tadi.

\(=/^/=)/

/Listen to this boy's song and the star becomes brighter  
>Will you love with me forever?<br>On this path alone, I can't see anything  
>Let us trust each other's warmth and become like the hot sun<br>Let's become an unforgettable song of the sky  
>So that even when we close our eyes and reminisce<br>We will not be exhausted anymore  
>Love me, protect me- I thank you so much<br>I will become your sky now/

Yoochun mengajak Junsu - untuk pertama kalinya - ke rumahnya. Ia langsung menyeret Junsu ke depan piano miliknya.

"Su-ie, aku membuat sebuah lagu untukmu. Kau mau dengar? Tapi setelah itu, kau harus tersenyum, ya.", ucapnya. Junsu langsung mengangguk mantap. Yoochun tersenyum. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan pianonya itu dan menyuruh Junsu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Jemarinya mulai memainkan piano yang ada di depannya, mendentingkan sekumpulan nada yang membentuk sebuah lagu.

_nawa yeongwonhi saranghagenni_  
><em>hollo ganeun gire na honjaseon<em>  
><em>seoroui cheoneul mitgo tteugeoun taeyangi doeeo<em>  
><em>ijeul su eomneun modeun haneurui norae doeeo<em>  
><em>du nuneul gama chueokhaebwado<em>  
><em>deo isang jichiji antorok<em>  
><em>saranghaeseo nal jikyeojwoseo neomuna gamsahae<em>  
><em>ijen neoui haneuri doelge<em>

Dentingan piano kembali mengakhiri lagunya. Wajah Junsu tampak kaget dan bahagia. Juga tampak air mata haru memenuhi matanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?", ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum hangat. Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau.", balasnya sambil tersenyum. Yoochun tersenyum balik, kemudian membawa Junsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae"

**END**

Trololololol XD  
>Kado ultah buat Junsu oppa! XD<br>Bikinnya kalap soalnya baru inget kali dia ultah xD

Oh ya, Mian kalo ada typo ya, soalnya Luna ketiknya buru-buru banget, baru inget kalo si Junsu oppa ultah soalnya XD

Trelelele, saya sudah berusaha melupakan kecintaan saya terhadap angst soalnya ini kan buat ultah, Musti Happy End dong XD

Sekian, bales review dulu nyok XD

**If Yunjae version**

**rara**  
>Yayalahh Yunjae gitu lohhh XD<p>

Yeeee XD Makasiihhh~~

**yolyol**  
>Iya nih hiks T.T<p>

Masa sih? XD asik dong XD  
>Makasih loh ya~~ pujianmu membangkitkan semangatku XD arigatou Nee~<p>

**Shin Ri Young**  
>Asiikkkk XD<p>

Umm, bisa dikasih tau gak bagusnya gimana? Luna bingung XD maklum masih newbie, nilai BI Luna juga hancur banget XD #jadi curcol

Udah habis ini~ kalo fic lain sih udah XD

**Goodbye**

**Kazama Yume**  
>Omaaa XD<p>

.. Saya kejem? -merenungkan kekejaman- XD  
>Karena saya buat begitu dan karena genre nya angst dong XD<p>

Terimalah XD

Nyohohoho, menderitanya gampang, Luna kan hobi buanget bikin fic angst XD

Kita sehaty oma, sama2 UAS XD  
>Amin ya~~ xD<p>

Nyohoho, karena luna demen banget ama fic angst kayaknya luna gak yakin deh kalo Happy End XD

maafkan cucumu yang durhaka ini XD

tapi bakal diusahain ada scene kyuminnya ya~ XD

Oke oma, sekuelnya lagi dibuat! xD

**max03**  
>XD kita sesama yadong XD<p>

Iyaa, selalu kecepetan nih, gimana ya biar gak kecepetan lagi? Bingung xD

Liat aja sekuelnya ntar ya XD

**MINstarKYU**  
>Nyohoho, kasian banget deh umin xD<p>

Luna support duaduanya XD

Nyohoho, liat aja ntar di sekuelnya XD

**dadon247am**  
>Pernah dikhianati juga nih? Hiks, ikut sedih deh XD<p>

Makasiihhh~~ XD

Iya, kenapa yah author susah banget ngilangin kebiasaan buruk bikin fic alirnya kecepetan hiks T.T #jadi curcol XD

Bisa didapat toh maknanya? Aminn XD

#melongo seolah melihat furansu dari hetalia XD

Anyyeonggg~ XD

**Rima KyuMin Elf**  
>Iya ini lagi dibuat, tenang aja Luna usahain semua req di review ini bisa ada XD<p>

**eLizxie Aire**  
>Gak suka Minkyu yah? Emang bagian mana yang bikin penasaran? XD<p>

Emang kasian XD  
>Pernah ngrasain juga?<br>... Melash 8D #dibacok XD  
>... Sehaty lah, luna pacaran aja blom pernah XD mana mungkin dah ngrasain XD<p>

Iya emang gantung yah.. Tungguin dah sekuelnya, dah ada ide kok, lagi dibuat XD

Luna suka dua duanya XD minkyumin XD

Oke, lagi dibuat!

**cho tika hyun**  
>Umin melash 8D XD<p>

#kibarin bendera Minkyu XD hiduupppppp XD

NC? omo.. gw bertapa dulu dah coba buat, kalo gak bisa maklumin yaa~ Luna baru kelas 3 SMP nih XD gak kuat ngetiknya XD

Woke, ini yang lain XD

**yolyol**  
>Kasiannn oh kasian XD nasib umin lagi sial XD<p>

**flowerlady**  
>Iya, udah dapet ide sekuel kok. Tungguin yaa~<p>

**SparKyu BabyELF**  
>Ngegantung ya? XD iya sih<p>

Minkyu yah? Yang request ada Minkyu, kyumin..  
>Lama lama jadi Minkyumin XD<p>

O[]O NC nya? Omonaaaa, saya ini author innocent jadii #eh sapa yang sering baca fic NC tuh ya XD  
>Coba author usahain tapi kalo gak bisa maklumin ya~ author masih tak kuat dan terlalu innocent #halah XD maklum author baru klas 3 SMP XD dibawaaahhhh umur banget XD<p>

**Mimiyeon**  
>Iya umin kasian yaaaaa<br>Dasar gerombolan evil magnae mereka berdua! #loh emang yang bikin siapa XD

At last, minta review? XD


End file.
